


Love, Lust and Liberty

by Peaches_N_Cream



Series: Lemon Tree [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_N_Cream/pseuds/Peaches_N_Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liberty and Orga do the 'thing', they have to face the consequences.<br/>This also throws sex myths down the toilet so if you don't like the truth on sex than I suggest you not read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Lust and Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this contains the truth, so if you no likey then I suggest you click the back button. I actually did research (for once). Also, if you want, I might write a guide.

A girl with a vermilion green hoodie (the kind with the zipper) and red and black plaid scarf sat there out of the bar, staring at the reflection in her martini. It distorted, wavering and rippling with each beat of the bass playing in the background. The blues only furthermore confused her.

She sighed before drinking the last of it and placing it gently on the counter in front of her. She looked absolutely miserable. As the night outside grew darker, more people filed in, wanting to drink away the ending of the Grand Magical Games.

When a tall muscular man sat down next to her, she couldn't help but look over his form. The mint green hair gave it away though. I mean, who in Ishgar  _besides_ Orga Nanagear has such strangely colored hair.

"You like what you see?" He asked turning the stool slightly to face her. "Maybe a little bit," she said jokingly with a wiggle of an eyebrow. They both laughed though. "That battle you had with my brother came to quite a quick end, I wish I could have seen the outcome," Liberty said, twirling her messy honey-blonde hair. Although in the lighting it looked like more of a light brown or dirty blonde.

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" He asked, slightly skeptical. It wasn't evident on his face or by his tone of voice; Liberty could just tell these kinds of things. "Really, I'm sure it would have been an interesting match if Jura had not interfered," she said, placing a hand on her jean-covered knee.

He just smirked at her and she just looked away with a mighty blush. She would never admit the fact she thought that the lightning mage was attractive but she was sure he already knew. The bartender came by and dropped of another Martini before getting the man an ale.

She sipped it lightly before tugging at the beige sweater, making a comment about how hot it was. "We could head outside if you want," Orga responded causally. "Sounds good to me," she shrugged before standing up and leaving the waiter a twenty  (twenty thousand jewels).

* * *

 

Lucy and Levy were walking down the midnight street when they suddenly realized something. "We left Liberty at the bar, we have to get her," Levy said suddenly. "I'll call her," Lucy said pulling out her portable communication lacrima.

"Hey Liberty, were coming back to take you home," she said concerned for the heavy blush on her face. "N-no n-need, a fr-friend is taking me home," she stuttered. "But you're drunk!" Levy cried. "N-no, n-not at all, j-just a l-little emmb-barssed," she explained.

"Alright then," Lucy said. "B-bye," liberty stuttered out before hanging up on the celestial spirit mage.

* * *

Orga had pinned Liberty to the bed and had began kissing down her neck. "God damn it and kiss me already," she whined before his hands made it to her breasts. "You sure, you seem to like this a lot," he smirked before removing her sleeveless sweater and placing it with long lost jacket and scarf. He bit the sensitive part of her neck, causing a soft squeak to arise from her throat.

She would ask herself how all this happened but she didn't want to complain. Her crush was on top of her, kissing her neck and feeling her boobs. She smiled slightly; this felt really good, to her anyway.

"See what I mean, you're enjoying this," he smirked before removing her camisole. His lips lightly grazed the valley of her chest before suddenly stopping. He sat up before grabbing her hair suddenly and smashing his lips against hers in a sudden and bruising matter.

Gratefully, she wrapped on of her arms around his neck, the other allowing her fingers to weave through his minty green hair. Electricity danced all over her body as his right hand creeped down to the small of her back and there tongues danced inside there mouths.

He broke this kiss before going back to the hickey he started a while ago, leaving liberty a squirming mess. "You really liked that, didn't you," he 'asked'. "Of course I did, keep doing it," she snapped.

She honestly didn't mean to sound that cold but she would work with what she had.

In truth, the sudden snap had turned him on. He bit down harshly before muttering, "you're just so sexy." She moaned slightly before grinding her hips against his. He bit her neck again, restraining the groan that wanted to escape. 

His lips trailed down to her breasts before kissing them softly. She smiled before turning red at the sudden tug of her right nipple, his fingers expertly rolling the tip of her breast. His other hand trailed down before hooking on the edge of her pants.

Her movements stopped as he tugged them down carefully and slowly. ' _What's taking him so long,_ ' she thought bitterly to herself. She looked down only to meet with a smirking face. Gosh that smirk aggravated and turned her on at the same time.

She took action and pulled down the jeans to her knees before kicking them off, leaving her in her boxers (yes, Liberty wears girl boxers). Her hands went to his waist and undid the button and fly before he reached down and pulled them down.

He looked her over before attacking the place where her shoulder and neck meet. "You like what you see?" She asked rhetorically. "Yes, very much," he muttered before removing her boxers and rubbing her clitoris gently.

Although, when she flinched, he grew concerned. "I-it stings," she panted softly as tears pricked her eyes. His hand withdrew from her immediately. "Tell me where I can touch you," he said gently. He did want to hurt her.

Her hand guided his finger to her sacred spot before inserting it in a little, his fingers finding an area that felt different from the rest. He stroked it gently, making sure it wouldn't hurt before he thrust them in and out more roughly.

Her moans were muffled by the rough kiss on her lips. He felt her clamp around his finger tightly in pulses. ' _She's close,_ ' he thought with a smirk before retracting from both the kiss and the other place.

"Come on," she whined softly in discontent. He tugged down his boxers before positioning himself at her entrance. "You sure you want this?" He whispered in her ear, mischievously tugging at the lobe.

"Positive," she responded be _trying_ to insert him into her through a hip bucking motion. His smirk grew only larger as he grabbed her hips and slowly entered through the broke hymen. "Fuck," she whispered as she  tried to move her hips. He, once again attacked her neck.

"Does this feel good?" He asked before he suddenly thrusted in. She moaned loudly, attempting to form words in her mouth but failing. It was just to much, the pleasure, it was just to much.

He smirked in her neck before going faster. They just felt so right. 'L _ike puzzle pieces,_ ' he thought to himself. Her hands weaved themselves in his hair before bringing his face up for a kiss.

It was gentle and sweet. Their lips moved in sync like lovers as his hands massaged her breasts. They fit together perfectly, Liberty thought with a smile.

His face contorted into a bunch of different expressions before his release. He looked exhausted but kept going. For her. That truly touched her. She began to move her hips, matching the slowing pace, that seemed more gentle. He continued to push himself until she finally released.

He fell down next to her and took a relaxed casual position as his chest rose and fell heavily. "I don't want to make this any more complicated than a one-night stand," she started out softly, "but I have had a crush on you ever since you saved me from the people who tried to... you know."

He smiled, not smirked but smiled- before pulling her close and whispering softly, "go to sleep." She would deal with the consequences in the morining, but for now, being in his embrace was enough for whatever happens to be worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Foreshadowing to future plot that may or may not exist! Tell me whether it should or not!


End file.
